I Missed You
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Klaus vient faire ses adieux à Caroline ? La jeune fille se laisse guider par ses sentiments cachés et cède à ses pulsions. Quels effets, leur nuit passionnée va-t-il avoir lorsque Klaus quitte Mystic Falls avec les siens, et que Caroline se retrouve à ne plus rien éprouver pour Tyler ? / Forwood - Klaroline - Kennett - Kalejah - Stebekah !


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série !

Bonjour à toi qui vient lire cet O.S. J'espère qu'il te plaira, ainsi que les petits passages des deux couples secondaires de l'O.S !

Bonne lecture à toi et à très bientôt je l'espère !

* * *

**I Missed You**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Caroline était toute seule chez elle. Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques temps. Sa mère travaillait presque tous les soirs. Tyler était partie dans Les Appalaches rendre visite à la meute qui l'avait aidé à briser le lien qui l'unissait à Klaus, comme par hasard en même temps qu'Hayley… Elena était bien trop occupé avec Damon, qu'elle avait choisit, laissant Stefan complètement brisé. Stefan qui s'était rapproché de Rebekah… Matt, lui, travaillait aussi au Grill, et Bonnie… Bonnie tentait de récupérer sa magie !**

**Caroline n'était pas d'humeur à se cuisiner quelque chose, alors elle se contenta de ce que son corps réclamait le plus : du sang ! Ensuite, elle se mit un film, **_**The Notebook**_**, pour passer le temps. Elle pleura, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Mais cette fois, pendant tout le film, elle pensait à Klaus, et non à Tyler. Dans le film, Noah Calhoun **_**'harcelait'**_** Allie Hamilton pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Il insistait, et n'avait pas hésité à s'accrocher à une grande roue, les jambes dans le vide, pour qu'elle se décide enfin. Ça faisait beaucoup penser à Klaus, pour la jeune fille, mais qui elle, contrairement à Allie, n'avait pas cédé.**

**Le film terminé, Caroline alla éteindre les lumières et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ferma les volets avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en soupirant. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle ne cessait de penser à l'hybride. Ses sentiments envers lui étaient des plus… confus. Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de lui, ça ne serait pas bien. Il avait fait tellement de mal depuis son arrivé à Mystic Falls. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son esprit ne pensait qu'à lui. Son corps tremblait lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Son cœur s'emballait lorsqu'il lui parlait. Un simple sourire la faisait défaillir. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en sortit le dessin qu'**_**Il **_**lui avait fait. Elle le connaissait par cœur, en connaissait chaque détail. Elle ne voulait pas le jeter, elle l'avait bien fait comprendre à Tyler. Elle lui avait aussi fait croire que si elle le gardait, c'était simplement parce qu'elle le trouvait joli, sinon, elle n'en avait rien à faire… Mais c'était faux. Ça représentait bien plus pour elle !**

**Caroline sortit de la contemplation du dessin quand on sonna à sa porte. Rangeant le dessin, elle quitta sa chambre en prenant son temps. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle **_**le**_** vit derrière la porte, à travers la vitre et le petit rideau blanc transparent… Elle souffla un bon coup, se calma, puis, ouvrit la porte. Oh non, il lui fit son fameux petit sourire qui était terriblement sexy.**

« Bonsoir, Caroline ! » lui dit-il.

**Oh, il l'appelait par son prénom ! Elle fut déçue, mais ne le montra pas !**

« Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il est tard ! »

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il. « Je te promets de ne pas rester longtemps ! »

**Elle avait envie de lui dire **_**Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le désires, **_**mais se ravisa et se contenta de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, puis, le guida jusqu'au salon. **

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne fais que passer ! » réfuta-t-il poliment.

« Oh ! » dit-elle.

« Tu es toute seule ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondit-il. « Ma mère reste au commissariat toute la nuit ! »

« Et, euh, Tyler n'est toujours pas revenu ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Il doit rentrer la semaine prochaine ! » dit-elle. « Tu n'es pas venu ici juste pour me demander si Tyler était rentré, non ? »

« Non, tu as raison ! » dit-il. « Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Je quitte la ville, et pour de bon cette fois ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

**Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel aveu. Surtout de ressentir un pincement au cœur aussi fort.**

« Avec ma famille, enfin ce qu'il en reste, on a décidé de partir s'établir ailleurs ! » expliqua-t-il. « De redevenir une famille et d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. La mort de notre frère, notre mère qui a voulu nous tuer… »

« Et mes amis, aussi, j'imagine ! » tenta-t-elle.

« Aussi ! » approuva-t-il.

« Et moi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu vas essayer de m'oublier aussi ? »

**Il esquissa un sourire. Elle tenta un regard sur lui, et son sourire la fit craquer, littéralement.**

« Arrête de me sourire comme ça ! » lui dit-elle.

« Pardon Trésor ! » dit-il.

« Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » contra-t-elle.

« Comme tu voudras ! » lui dit-il. « Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas réciproque, mais tu me manqueras, Caroline. En fait, tu es la seule personne qui va me manquer dans cette petite ville ! »

**Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle dû refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Lui aussi, allait lui manquer…**

« Mon offre tient toujours, mais je sais que tu ne me suivras pas ! » dit-il en faisant un pas, puis deux vers elle.

**Elle ne fit aucun pas pour s'écarter ou pour reculer. Elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle. Klaus leva une main vers son visage, qu'il hésita à toucher, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réticence, aucun mouvement de recul chez Caroline, il tenta le diable et lui toucha la joue. Elle ferma les yeux. Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur son front. C'en était finit !**

**Son corps se colla à celui de Klaus, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, son visage s'enfoui dans le creux de son cou… Elle sourit en sentant les bras de Klaus se refermer autour d'elle.**

« Tu vas me manquer aussi ! » avoua-t-elle. « Mais ne le dis à personne ! »

**Il rit doucement. Ils s'écartèrent de l'autre. Caroline ressentit un grand vide tout à coup. Elle s'était sentit parfaitement bien dans ses bras. Elle voulait s'y blottir de nouveau. Son regard croisa le sien. Ils restèrent dans cette position, à se regarder, pendant quelques minutes, avant que Klaus ne dise :**

« Pardonne-moi Trésor, mais il faut que je le fasse ! »

« Que tu fasses quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il prit son visage en coupe. Caroline su alors ce qu'il allait faire. Elle devait agir. L'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas tromper Tyler. Son souffle se bloqua. Son corps se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Klaus posa sa bouche contre celle de la jeune fille, qui laissa échapper un gémissement malgré elle. Ses lèvres étaient étonnement douces. Elle se surprit à en vouloir plus… Et elle vit son souhait intérieur se réaliser quand Klaus fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle le laissa approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se mêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Tellement sensuel que Caroline laissa tout son désir caché pour Klaus guider ses gestes. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou, obligeant Klaus à faire glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Le besoin de respirer se faisait sentir depuis un petit moment déjà, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre fin à ce baiser des plus magiques, mais ils durent y mettre fin.**

**Ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle. Klaus n'en revenait pas qu'elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser sans le repousser. Caroline n'en revenait pas d'avoir aimé ce baiser. Elle n'en revenait surtout pas de ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir répondu à ce baiser.**

« Wow ! » souffla Caroline.

« Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser ! » dit Klaus dans un murmure. « Et tu as répondu à mon baiser. Pourquoi ? »

« Chut ! » fit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres à lui. « On parlera plus tard ! Suis-moi ! »

**Elle lui prit les mains, dont elle mourrait d'envie de sentir sur sa peau, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, éteignant les lumières - qu'elle avait rallumée - sur son passage. Klaus se disait qu'il se faisait des idées, qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers sa chambre. Et pourtant, c'était bien dans sa chambre qu'ils entrèrent. Seule la lampe de chevet était allumée, donnant un semblant d'ambiance romantique à la pièce. Caroline se retourna vers Klaus, qui la fixait intensément, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ne dit rien. Elle le contourna pour fermer la porte de sa chambre.**

**Caroline était bien décidée à le faire. Elle le voulait de tout son être. Tout son corps s'était embrasé rien qu'avec un seul baiser. Tant pis, elle ne dirait rien à Tyler, elle lui mentirait et ferait semblant de ne jamais penser à Klaus, alors qu'elle était sûre de ne rien faire d'autre que penser à lui lorsqu'il sera loin d'elle. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra, mais elle se reprit et retourna vers Klaus, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle lui enleva sa veste, qu'elle posa sur sa chaise de bureau.**

« Caroline, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu n'as pas envie de faire ça ! » dit Klaus, alors qu'elle revenait vers lui.

« Si, j'en ai envie, et je sais exactement ce que je fais ! » dit-elle en lui touchant la joue. « Tu en as envie toi aussi ! »

« Moi je t'aime Caroline, c'est différent ! » avoua-t-il, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu m'aimes ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oui Caroline, je t'aime, mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas, alors on ne doit rien faire que tu ne veuilles pas, je ne profiterais pas de toi ! » lui dit-il.

« Klaus, je t'ai laissé entrer chez moi alors que je suis toute seule. J'ai répondu à ton baiser, je t'ai avoué que tu allais me manquer ! » énuméra-t-elle. « Je pense à toi sans arrêt. Même quand je suis dans les bras de Tyler je pense à toi. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes. La façon dont tu me parles, j'ai l'impression d'être spéciale et de ne plus être le second choix ! »

« Trésor ! » soupira-t-il.

« Tu vas t'en aller, et je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas non plus partir avec toi ! » poursuivit-elle en s'accrochant à son pull fin. « Je veux passer les prochaines heures dans tes bras, alors s'il te plaît, accepte de passer la nuit avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien te refuser ? » lui dit-il.

**Soulagée qu'il ne la repousse pas, Caroline lui ôta son pull, dévoilant son torse. Elle ne pu que reconnaitre sa perfection. A son tour, elle enleva son chemiser, mais Klaus l'arrêta, et défit lui-même les boutons du vêtement. Il ne se hâta pas, chaque bouton étant défait avec la plus grande délicatesse. Son soutien-gorge noir apparu. Klaus se pencha pour capturer la bouche de Caroline, qui se débarrassa de son chemisier encombrant, avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son nouvel amant. Entre deux baisers, ils se sourirent, caressant la peau de l'autre. La bouche de Klaus dévia sur le cou de Caroline, mais ne pu s'y attarder car elle les fit basculer sur le lit. Mais Klaus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il utilisa sa vitesse pour inverser leur place. Caroline se retrouva, la tête sur ses coussins, tandis que Klaus commença à parsemer son corps de baisers fiévreux.**

**Caroline avait chaud. Très chaud. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant de désir pour quelqu'un. Elle en venait presque à culpabiliser pour prendre autant de plaisir avec Klaus, alors que jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça avec Tyler. **_**Tyler **_**! Il était tellement loin dans ses pensées. Elle l'oublia une fois de plus lorsque les mains de Klaus déboutonnèrent son jean. Elle souleva ses hanches pour qu'il le lui ôte entièrement, et elle vit ses chaussettes rejoindre le sol en même temps. Klaus ne pu résister à la chatouiller, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire éclater de rire.**

**Elle se défendit avant de réussir à inverser leur place à son tour. Ils se sourirent. Complices. Comme s'ils étaient un couple depuis des années. Caroline se pencha et l'embrassa. Un soupir d'aise, un gémissement, un grondement rauque sortit à la fois de la bouche de Caroline et de celle de Klaus. Elle posa sa bouche sur son torse. Elle se sentit aussitôt devenir de plus en plus humide au niveau du bas ventre. Elle entendit Klaus pousser un grognement qui, contre toute attente, l'excita davantage. Elle traça de sa bouche une ligne de baisers jusqu'à ses abdominaux, sur lesquels elle ne pu résister d'y faire glisser sa langue. Elle s'attarda sur sa peau plusieurs minutes, avant de le délester de son pantalon, attrapant son boxer au passage, libérant ce qui faisait de lui un homme.**

**Oh oui c'était un homme bien bâti, grandement gâté par Dame Nature. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Klaus, qui reprit sa place de dominant au-dessus d'elle. Sans le quitter du regard, Caroline tira du mieux qu'elle pu la couverture sous elle, et s'y glissa, avant d'enlever soutien-gorge et culotte. Elle attrapa le bras de Klaus, l'attira à elle, et il se glissa à son tour sous la couverture. Ils se contemplèrent, attendant, l'un comme l'autre, une réaction. Mais rien ne vint. Klaus prit l'initiative de se placer entre les jambes de Caroline, qui ne cessait de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle plissa les yeux, alors qu'il commençait à entrer en elle. Il était plus imposant que ce qu'elle avait connu. Il la laissa s'habituer à sa taille, puis, l'embrassa. Caroline se perdit dans le baiser, passant ses bras sous les épaules de Klaus, qui commença à se mouvoir en elle. La chambre fut seule témoin de l'union charnelle de leurs corps. Leurs gestes transpiraient la sensualité, la passion… Une passion débordante que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait connue auparavant. Caroline balada ses bras le long du dos de l'hybride, dont les mouvements de hanches se firent plus fluides. **

**Le cœur de Caroline s'emballa dès que Klaus mit fin au baiser pour la regarder. Pour ne regarder que ses yeux bleus. Les gémissements de Caroline emplirent la chambre. Klaus frémit à l'entente de ses gémissements. Très vite, l'un comme l'autre connurent une jouissance jamais atteinte jusqu'à présent. Le souffle court, Klaus se laissa retomber sur le corps de son amante, qui en voulut encore plus.**

**Après avoir repris, et leur souffle et leurs esprits après leurs ébats, qui furent au nombre de trois, Klaus s'était retiré de Caroline pour s'allonger sur le dos, et Caroline s'était immédiatement blottit contre lui.**

« Tu es, vraiment génial ! » finit-elle par dire après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment, Trésor ! » dit-il à son tour.

« Continue de m'appeler comme ça ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je croyais que tu détestais ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Elle bougea afin de le regarder :**

« J'ai menti ! »

**Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Klaus, qui vibra si fort qu'ils l'entendirent. A regret, l'hybride sortit du lit, mais ne s'embarrassa pas de se rhabiller. Il prit le téléphone dans sa veste pour lire un message de son frère Elijah.**

_**« Where are you ? » **_**(Où es-tu ?)**

"_**Caroline's home?"**_** (Chez Caroline)**

**Il ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse… Caroline de son côté, ne pu s'empêcher de reluquer ses fesses si parfaite. Klaus finit par ranger son portable, puis, il se rassit dans le lit, tournant le dos à Caroline.**

« Hey, reviens t'allonger près de moi ! » lui dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Trésor, je vais devoir partir. _Ils _m'attendent ! » dit-il, sans la regarder.

« Non ! » souffla-t-elle. « Non ! »

**Et elle se colla contre lui, peu lui importait s'il était de dos. Il soupira. Lui non plus ne voulait pas la quitter…**

« S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu, je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! » dit-il.

**Il réussit, malgré lui et avec un effort surhumain, à se défaire d'elle et à se rhabiller. Caroline sortit à son tour de son lit mais quitta la chambre et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Elle resta là, sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, nue, pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder partir. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Quand elle se décida à sortir de la salle de bain, elle avait revêtue son pyjama. Les yeux rougies, elle regagna sa chambre et vit qu'elle était vide. Tant pis, elle en souffrirait mais elle devait le voir. Elle courut jusqu'au salon, et le vit qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.**

« Klaus ! » l'appela-t-elle. « Attends ! »

**Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Son visage s'attrista de constater qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle se jeta à son cou, laissant à nouveau libre court à son chagrin.**

« Arrête de pleurer Trésor ! » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. « S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur de partir après ce qu'on vient de faire ! »

« Klaus, tu ne peux pas partir, pas après ce qui vient de se passer ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes et t'en aller ! »

« On se reverra Caroline, je te le promets » affirma-t-il. « Regarde-moi Trésor ! »

**Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda.**

« Sache que je t'aime, Caroline, que je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faut ! » exposa-t-il. « Tu n'es pas prête à me suivre. Tu es perdu dans tes sentiments, je le sais bien, il va te falloir faire un choix entre moi et ton petit copain. J'espère vraiment que tu décideras que je suis celui qu'il te faut. Que tu trouves en toi l'envie d'être avec moi pour toujours. Jamais je ne te laisserais, si tu me choisis. Mais tant que tu n'y vois pas clair dans tes sentiments, on doit se séparer ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu voudras encore de moi dans un an ou plus ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà mentit, Trésor ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Non ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Alors tu as ta réponse ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Caroline s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle lui rendit son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne su quand elle le reverrait, alors elle voulait s'imprégner de son odeur. Profiter de ce dernier baiser. Sentir ses mains sur son corps. Se blottir dans ses bras une dernière fois… mais elle ne voulait pas que ça prenne fin. Elle prolongea le baiser au-delà du manque d'air.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Klaus descendit de son 4x4. Ses frères et sa sœur l'attendaient.**

« Ça va Nik ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Partons avant que je ne change d'avis ! » répondit-il.

« C'est au sujet de Caroline ? » demanda Kol.

« S'il te plaît Kol, ne me demande pas, tout mais pas ça ! » dit Klaus.

« Hey, je sais ce que tu ressens, d'accord ? » dit Kol. « Tu crois que ç'a été facile pour moi de dire à Bonnie que je quittais la ville et que je ne savais pas dans combien de temps je reviendrais la voir ? »

« Désolé, mais tout ce que je veux c'est de faire demi-tour et de l'enlever ! » avoua Klaus. « J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et que je ne puisse rien faire ! »

« _Je veillerais sur elle ! »_

**Ils se retournèrent de concert…**

« Stefan ! » dit Rebekah, souriante.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je suis simplement venu dire au revoir à Rebekah ! » répondit Stefan.

**Cette dernière fit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du vampire, et se blottit contre lui. Stefan referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« On se reverra ? » demanda Rebekah en le regardant.

« Evidement ! » répondit-il.

**Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, avant de rejoindre les trois derniers Originels. Il regarda Klaus :**

« Je garderais un œil sur Caroline, tu as ma parole, il ne lui arrivera rien ! »

« Stefan ? » fit Kol.

« Ouais ? » dit Stefan.

« Tu peux dire à Bonnie, que je ferais mon possible pour vite revenir ? » dit Kol.

« Je lui dirais ! » acquiesça Stefan.

« Nous avons trop tardé, partons ! » dit Elijah.

**Rebekah monta dans le 4x4 de Klaus, tandis que Kol monta dans la voiture d'Elijah. En l'espace d'une minute, les deux voitures quittèrent l'allée du Manoir, puis Mystic Falls !**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Allongée dans son lit, Caroline pleurait toujours depuis le départ de Klaus. Elle avait mal. Son cœur était brisé. Elle s'était rendu compte bien trop tard qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'ennemi.**

**On sonna à la porte !**

**Se redressant aussitôt sur son lit, pleine d'espoir, elle se mit à courir dans toute sa maison avant d'ouvrir la porte. Son espoir s'envola quand elle vit Stefan.**

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, je sais ! » sourit-il tristement.

**Elle tomba dans les bras de son meilleur ami, pleurant à chaude larme.**

_**Le lendemain matin !**_

**Caroline ne s'était réveillée qu'une fois sûre que sa mère était partie. Liz Forbes était rentrée pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de repartir au travail. Il était midi lorsque Caroline émergea de sa chambre. Elle n'avait que peu dormi. Pensant à Klaus ! Elle pensait que Stefan était partie, mais elle le trouva dans la cuisine en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner.**

« Stefan, t'es encore là ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, étant donné que j'ai promis à Klaus de veiller sur toi ! » répondit Stefan.

« T'aurais pu partir avec eux, je sais pas, au lieu de rester là alors qu'il n'y a plus rien qui te retiens ! » dit-elle.

« Partir ? Alors que ma meilleure amie à besoin de moi ? » fit-il en terminant la préparation des pancakes.

**Ça lui arracha un sourire.**

« Allez, viens t'asseoir qu'on puisse discuter ! » dit-il en posant l'assiette pleine de pancakes sur la table.

**Avant d'aller s'asseoir à table, Caroline ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une poche de sang. Bien qu'elle se fût nourri la veille au soir, elle se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces. L'absence de Klaus, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés, se fit encore plus présente. Elle se laissa choir sur sa chaise en soupirant. Devait-elle tout dire à Stefan ?**

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, Caroline, je sais déjà que t'as couché avec Klaus ! » dit Stefan.

« Oh, il te l'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais ta chambre est imprégné de son odeur ! » répondit Stefan. « Si vous n'avez fait que discuter, vous ne serez pas allé jusque dans ta chambre ! »

« Tu m'en veux ? » souffla-t-elle. « Je veux dire, c'est Klaus ! »

« Je suis mal placé pour t'en vouloir, et n'oublie pas que j'ai été son ami il y a très longtemps ! » dit-il. « Et puis, je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être, malgré tout le mal qu'il a pu faire, on en a tous fait nous aussi ! »

« Stefan, il me manque ! » avoua Caroline. « Le pire c'est que, je ne culpabilise pas de ce que j'ai fais. Je n'ai pas pensé à Tyler une seule fois pendant que j'étais avec Klaus. En fait, je pense à Klaus quand je suis avec Tyler. Oh Stefan, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

**Et elle se prit la tête entre les mains.**

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Stefan ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

« Tu dois décider avec qui tu veux vraiment être, Caroline ! » répondit-il. « Attends le retour de Tyler et tu sauras ! »

« Tu crois ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Tyler ne rentra pas au bout d'une semaine, mais d'un mois.**

_**Lycée de Mystic High !**_

**Prenant ses affaires de littérature dans son casier, Caroline ferma celui-ci, quand une bouche se posa sur la sienne.**

« Bonjour toi ! »

**C'était Tyler !**

« Tyler, salut ! » dit Caroline. « Tu t'es enfin décidé à rentrer à ce que je vois ! »

« Ouais euh, désolé, mais ils avaient besoin moi ! » dit Tyler.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là, c'est ce qui compte ! » sourit-elle.

**Il l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser mais… c'était bizarre !**

_**Londres !**_

**Après des années et des années, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah et Kol étaient revenus dans leur grand Manoir à Londres. Un mois avait passé. Kol passait toutes ses journées au téléphone avec Bonnie. Qui aurait cru qu'une sorcière Bennett tomberait amoureuse d'un Originel et vice-versa ? Rebekah se languissait de Stefan. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas à proprement dit ensemble, elle l'aimait toujours et ne désespérait pas de revivre avec lui une histoire d'amour. Elijah, lui, attendait le bon moment pour partir en Bulgarie retrouver Katerina. Klaus savait tout de la liaison que son frère entretenait avec cette chère Katerina, mais il ne disait rien. Tant pis si cette garce l'avait trahi, il refusait de gâcher le bonheur de son frère…**

**Klaus, quant à lui, passait tout son temps dans sa chambre ou bien dans son atelier à peindre. Il trouvait aussi du réconfort dans les écuries, qui abritaient des chevaux plus splendides les uns que les autres. Les écuries occupaient une bonne partie de la propriété. Klaus se plaisait à s'occuper des chevaux, mais aussi de son Frison, dont le pelage noir brillait au soleil. Certes, chaque cheval de cette écurie était dressé, mais Klaus n'avait pas voulu faire taire leur nature sauvage, leur envie de liberté. Ses frères et sa sœur avaient chacun son propre cheval, mais Klaus ne faisait pas de différence et aimer à s'occuper de chacun d'eux.**

**Mais ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers une seule personne : Caroline ! Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son corps parfait. Il se rappelait de chaque centimètre de ses courbes, de chaque détail. Il conservait sur ses lèvres le goût de sa peau, le goût de ses baisers. La sensation que lui procuraient ses mains douces sur son corps à lui. Des fois, il avait l'impression de se trouver près d'elle tellement il se rappelait avec exactitude l'odeur sucré et enivrante du parfum de ses cheveux blonds. Un mois déjà qu'il était sans nouvelles d'elle.**

_« Niklaus ! »_

**Il leva la tête de sa peinture, pour voir Elijah entrer dans son atelier.**

« Que puis-je faire pour toi mon frère ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je viens t'informer que je vais partir quelques jours ! » répondit Elijah. « Entre toi, Rebekah et Kol qui broyez du noir, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »

« C'est l'excuse que tu me sers pour pouvoir retrouver cette chère Katerina ? » s'amusa Klaus.

« Mais pas du tout ! » mentit Elijah.

« Je t'en prie grand frère, je sais déjà que Katerina et toi avaient une liaison depuis plusieurs mois, bien que tu changes de destination à chaque fois, c'est étrange, elle a peur que je prenne le premier avion et que je lui arrache la tête ? » plaisanta Klaus.

« Je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas te le cacher encore bien longtemps ! » soupira Elijah.

« Hey on se détend ! » dit Klaus. « Je ne vais pas la tuer, et tu n'as plus besoin de partir en douce, tu sais ? »

« Ah non ? » s'étonna Elijah.

« Non ! » dit Klaus. « D'ailleurs, à ton retour de je ne sais où, fait en sorte de ne pas rentrer tout seul, elle est la bienvenue chez nous, tant qu'elle rend mon frère heureux ! »

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais rendez-moi mon frère ! » supplia Elijah.

**Klaus se mit à rire, ce qui surprit Elijah, qui ne pu réprimer un sourire.**

« Allez, ne la fait pas attendre, pars la retrouver ! » lui dit Klaus.

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Deux mois plus tard !**_

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

**Malgré l'envie qu'elle ressente de faire demi-tour, de rentrer chez elle, de se blottir sous sa couette et de revivre encore et encore sa nuit avec **_**lui**_**, Caroline gagna la chambre de Tyler pour le retrouver. A peine était-elle rentrer dans la chambre, que le jeune homme s'empressa d'embrasser la jeune fille, qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le repousser. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Tyler au-dessus d'elle, qui lui enleva son haut. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge, et Tyler enleva son propre t-shirt.**

**Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, caressant le corps de l'autre, mais Caroline ne ressentait rien. Le petit picotement qu'elle était censé ressentir dans le bas ventre ne vint pas. La bouche de Tyler, qui bascula dans son cou, ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse une chose qu'elle regretterait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le repousser qu'il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois. Sa langue contre la sienne la décida :**

« Arrête ! »

**Elle le poussa par les épaules et se leva du lit, cherchant son haut. Elle le trouva et le remit.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Caroline ? » demanda Tyler. « Depuis mon retour tu es bizarre, tu refuses de rester avec moi, on ne fait plus l'amour… »

« Je suis désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille ! » répondit-elle.

« Caroline attends… »

**Trop tard, elle s'était éclipsée hors de la propriété et avait grimpé aussitôt dans sa voiture.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Caroline avait immédiatement filé sous la douche. Elle sentait comme le besoin de se laver, d'ôter de son corps toutes traces du toucher de Tyler. Elle se sentait sale. Elle frotta sa peau de son gant de crin, parsemant son corps tout entier de gel douche. Tout en se lavant, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle venait de repousser Tyler, deux mois après son retour. Deux mois durant lesquels ils avaient à peine échangés plus que des baisers. Elle avait toujours prétexté vouloir ne pas laisser Stefan seul, alors elle l'invitait au Grill avec eux. Ou bien elle faisait tout pour ne pas passer la nuit avec lui… Elle ne pourrait plus jouer cette comédie plus longtemps. Son corps, son esprit, son cœur, réclamait Klaus. Son être tout entier le voulait !**

**Une fois sa douche finie, elle s'enroula dans son peignoir et alla dans sa chambre se changer. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à son histoire avec Tyler, et qu'elle trouve un moyen de savoir où se trouvait Klaus, puis le rejoindre pour ne plus le quitter. Mais en rompant avec Tyler, elle devrait se montrer totalement honnête avec lui. Elle devait lui dire pourquoi elle le quittait. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait couché avec Klaus… Tant pis, de toute façon elle le soupçonnait d'être partit pour Les Appalaches pour d'autres raisons que celles qu'il lui avait dites. Elle le confronterait, elle le forcerait à lui dire la vérité.**

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Après une bonne douche bien chaude, Bonnie avait mit un pantalon jogging large, et un des t-shirt que Kol lui avait laissé. Il lui manquait. Trois mois qu'il était parti, à Londres qu'il était lui et les siens. Allant dans la cuisine, elle se fit un thé à la menthe, dont elle but une gorgée aussitôt qu'il fut prêt. Rajoutant deux sucres, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ni les pas qui approchaient jusqu'à elle…**

_« Bonnie ? »_

**Prise par surprise, elle se retourna, et sa magie envoya l'intrus valser contre les escaliers.**

_« Outch Bonnie, non mais ça va pas la tête ? » fit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien._

« Kol ? » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, alors qu'il se redressa.

« Bon sang quel accueil ! » bougonna-t-il en se massant la nuque.

« Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était un cambrioleur ou je ne sais quoi ! » se défendit-elle. « T'es dingue de débarquer sans prévenir ! »

« Bon, dans ce cas je repars à Londres et je t'appelle pour te prévenir de mon arrivée ! » dit-il en faisant demi-tour vers la porte d'entrée.

**Mais Bonnie utilisa sa magie – ou ce qu'il en restait - pour pousser les verrous de la porte d'entrée, arrêtant Kol dans sa démarche. Le vampire sourit. Il se retourna, et ses yeux se noircirent. Bonnie avait enlevé son t-shirt, sa poitrine nue à peine recouverte par ses cheveux longs, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. En un clin d'œil, Kol se jeta sur la bouche de Bonnie, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, la soulevant du sol et s'éclipsant jusqu'à l'étage, dans sa chambre, où ils firent l'amour, comblant le vide qu'ils ressentaient depuis trois mois !**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Caroline alla directement au bar. Elle ignorait si Tyler serait de sortie, mais elle voulait vider un ou deux verres, alors elle demanda au barman de lui verser du whisky. Elle but une gorgée, qui lui brûla la gorge, mais qui lui fit du bien. Elle avait besoin de sentir cette brûlure, qui lui donnerait, peut-être, la force de tout avouer à Tyler.**

_« Caroline ? »_

_**Nous y voilà, pensa-t-elle ! **_**Elle avait reconnue la voix de Tyler. Vidant son verre d'une seule traite, elle posa un billet de vingt dollar sur le comptoir avant de se retourner et de faire face à celui qui serait son ex dans quelques minutes.**

« Tu me dois une explication ! » dit-il.

« Ouais, je t'en dois une ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Ils sortirent du restaurant en silence. Le parking était bondé de voiture, mais vide de gens. Caroline s'arrêta et fit face à Tyler.**

« Tu risques de mal le prendre, et tu auras tous les droits de m'en vouloir, mais voilà, euh… » commença-t-elle à dire en cherchant ses mots. « Si je t'ai arrêté tout à l'heure, si j'ai refusé qu'on aille plus loin depuis ton retour, c'est simplement, parce que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. »

« T'es en train de rompre, si je comprends bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est ça, je veux rompre ! » répondit-elle. « Et, j'ai décidé d'être totalement honnête avec toi. Pendant que tu étais parti, Klaus, est venu me voir un soir chez moi, j'étais seule, il m'a annoncé qu'il allait quitter la ville pour de bon, et j'ai réalisé que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour lui et, j'ai couché avec lui ! »

« T'as quoi ? » gronda Tyler.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! » dit-elle.

**Tyler avait serré les poings. Il les serrait si fort que ses os craquèrent. Caroline déglutit mais resta calme. Elle recula quand même d'un pas. Si Tyler perdait le contrôle et la mordait, elle n'aurait aucune chance de survivre car Klaus était loin…**

« Tyler, je te jure que je n'avais pas prévu ça mais, c'est arrivé, et je l'aime ! » avoua Caroline. « Sois honnête avec moi à ton tour, et dis-moi la vérité sur toi et Hayley ! »

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Hayley ! » cracha Tyler.

« Tu mens ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas être partie le jour même qu'elle dans Les Appalaches retrouver cette meute dont elle fait partie. Je sais qu'elle t'a aidé à briser le lien mais bon sang Tyler, dis-moi la vérité. Je ne t'en voudrais pas puisque je viens de t'avouer que j'avais fais l'amour avec Klaus, et je vais être encore plus franche en te disant que je ne regrette pas. »

« Quoi ? » claqua-t-il.

« Réponds à ma question d'abord, et je viderais entièrement mon sac ! » dit-elle, décidé à avoir la vérité.

« D'accord, tu la veux la vérité alors la voilà : Oui j'ai couché avec Hayley, plusieurs fois mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! » explosa Tyler.

**Caroline fit à nouveau un pas en arrière. Quand Tyler le vit, il serra des poings et ferma les yeux, prit son visage entre les mains avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Caroline tenta un regard sur le ciel, et elle déglutit en constatant que c'était la pleine lune. Heureusement que Tyler ne se transformait plus ces soirs-là.**

« Tyler, écoute-moi, on est quitte, d'accord ? Tu m'as trompé, je t'ai trompé, ça s'arrête là ! » dit Caroline. « Mais la différence c'est que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi. C'est Klaus que j'aime, et c'est avec lui que j'ai envie d'être ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait hein ? » s'écria Tyler. « Il t'a hypnotisé ? Il t'a menacé ? Tu ne peux pas être toi-même ce n'est pas possible, pas avec ce sale type ! »

« Il ne m'a rien fait ! » rétorqua la jeune fille. « Je l'aime, c'est tout. Je me sens spéciale avec lui. Il prend le temps de parler avec moi, de savoir si j'ai des rêves, des envies. Il ne se sert pas de moi, contrairement à d'autres ! »

« Quand est-ce que je me suis servis de toi, hum ? » demanda Tyler.

« Je ne parle pas de toi mais des autres. De Damon par exemple, qui n'hésitait pas à faire de moi la distraction pour leur plan _« Mission élimination Klaus » _! » répondit-elle. « Et reconnais au moins qu'entre toi et moi y a eu que du sexe, ça ne marchait qu'avec ça notre histoire, même si mes sentiments étaient réels ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » voulut-il savoir. « Comment t'en es venu à éprouver des sentiments pour ce pourri ? »

« Tu es parti, et il m'a séduite, tout simplement ! » répondit-elle.

« Hors de question que tu me quittes pour pouvoir tranquillement roucouler avec ce salopard après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, à moi, à Elena ! » dit Tyler.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, et il ne s'agit pas d'Elena ni de toi mais de moi, et de ce que je ressens ! » martela-t-elle.

**Elle devait partir avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle et qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, comme la mordre !**

« Au revoir Tyler ! » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

**Mais…**

« Non ! » gronda Tyler en lui empoignant le bras.

« Lâche-moi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Elle fut écartée de Tyler, atterrissant contre une voiture. Lorsqu'elle regarda en direction de Tyler, elle vit que c'était Stefan qui était intervenu.**

« Stefan ! » dit Caroline.

« Rentre chez toi Caroline, je te rejoins plus tard ! » dit Stefan, sans quitter Tyler des yeux.

**Caroline monta dans sa voiture, et démarra aussitôt, quittant le parking du Mystic Grill.**

**Une fois la voiture éloignée :**

« Non mais t'es malade ? » s'écria Stefan. « Sans Klaus dans les parages, on aurait été incapable de la guérir si tu l'avais mordu, espèce d'abruti ! »

« J'allais pas la mordre, je ne suis pas débile ! » dit Tyler.

« Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire ! » railla Stefan. « Bon sang Tyler, ce soir c'est la pleine lune, et même si tu n'en subis plus la transformation, elle agit quand même sur ton comportement ! »

« Faut que je lui parle et que j'essaie de la résonner ! » dit Tyler.

**Il tourna le dos à Stefan pour gagner sa voiture, mais le vampire se matérialisa devant lui.**

« Laisse-moi passer ! » dit Tyler.

« Non, tu ne t'approcheras pas de Caroline ! » dit Stefan.

« Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! » dit Tyler.

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda Stefan.

« Arrête de jouer les grands frères protecteurs et laisse-moi lui parler ! » insista Tyler.

« Non, Tyler ! » répliqua Stefan. « Elle vient de te quitter, alors accepte sa décision. Elle ne t'aime plus ! »

« Jamais ! » refusa Tyler.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te menacer, Tyler ! » fit Stefan.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me faire hein, _Stefan _? » demanda Tyler.

**En une seconde, Stefan avait empoigné Tyler par le cou et l'avait taclé au sol, appuyant contre sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration.**

« Si tu ne laisse pas Caroline tranquille, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour la voir, je te tuerais, et je n'hésiterais pas à le faire ! » claqua Stefan. « Klaus la rendra heureuse, et je ferais en sorte qu'il sache que tu as failli la mordre pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre ! »

« Tu… tu… tu n'oserais p… pas… » hoqueta Tyler.

« Tu me connais mal Tyler ! » gronda Stefan. « J'ai promis de veiller sur Caroline, et j'entends bien tenir ma promesse ! »

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre – ou plutôt Bonnie à moitié allongée sur Kol – le couple se souriaient, s'embrassaient…**

« Hum, je suis contente de te revoir ! » minauda Bonnie.

« Oh ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » la prévint-il. « Je risque de ne pas me comporter comme un gentleman ! »

« Tu restes combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien, et je serai tenté de t'emmener dans ma valise quand je repartirais » répondit-il.

« Hum, c'est très tentant ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Elle eut un petit rire, avant d'embrasser le torse de Kol, qui inversa leur place en un clin d'œil.**

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être à nouveau dans tes bras, de pouvoir à nouveau te faire l'amour ! » avoua Kol.

« Je t'aime Kol, je veux vraiment que ça marche toi et moi ! » dit Bonnie.

« Je t'aime aussi Bonnie, et je ferais tout pour que ça dure entre nous ! » dit Kol avant de l'embrasser.

**Le baiser s'intensifia, et ils s'apprêtèrent à faire l'amour une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par la sonnette. **

« Qui peut bien venir chez moi à cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna Bonnie, toute essoufflée.

« J'en sais rien ! » dit Kol.

« Attends-moi là, je reviens ! » dit Bonnie en sortant du lit.

**Elle s'habilla vite fait, un minishort de sport et le débardeur qui allait avec, puis, descendit voir qui était son visiteur tardif. Elle ouvrit la porte :**

« Caroline ? »

« Bonnie faut que tu m'aides ! » dit Caroline.

« Entre ! » l'invita Bonnie. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ecoute, je sais que tu le détestes, mais voilà, il y a trois mois j'ai couché avec Klaus, il est parti et j'ai été trop bête pour ne pas le suivre. Je ne sais pas du tout où il est et Stefan est trop occupé à retenir Tyler, d'ailleurs il l'a empêché de me mordre ! » expliqua Caroline à vitesse grand V. « Tu n'as pas un sortilège ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider à savoir où se trouve Klaus ? »

« Wow, Caroline, respire d'accord ? » s'amusa Bonnie. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire que tu avais couché avec Klaus, je le savais déjà ! »

« Ah bon ? Stefan te l'a dit ? » demanda Caroline.

« Non ! » répondit Bonnie. « Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'aider parce que mes pouvoirs ne sont pas aussi stable qu'avant, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te dire où est Klaus ! »

« Qui ? » demanda Caroline.

_« Moi ! »_

**Kol avait revêtu son jean. Sa présence surprit Caroline, encore plus lorsqu'elle le vit se placer derrière Bonnie, et l'enlacer.**

« D'accord, je ne veux pas savoir ! » dit Caroline.

« Mon frère est à Londres, dans notre Manoir avec Rebekah ! » informa Kol.

« Elijah n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Si, mais il est en voyage de noces aux Iles Caïmans avec Katherine ! » répondit Kol.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Caroline.

« Tu demanderas à mon frère de tout t'expliquer ! » dit Kol. « En arrivant à Londres, tu n'as qu'à prendre un taxi et demander au chauffeur de te conduire au Manoir de la famille Mikaelson. Tout le monde le connait, mais personne ne s'en approche car c'est une propriété privée, et on a la réputation d'être une famille… effrayante ! »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » pouffa Bonnie.

« Comment je convaincrais le chauffeur de m'y conduire dans ce cas ? » fit Caroline.

« Tu l'hypnose ! » dit Kol.

« C'est une idée ! » approuva Caroline.

« T'as des valises à faire je crois ! » dit Bonnie.

**Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Kol pour s'avancer vers son amie. Elles se prirent dans les bras.**

« Tu vas me manquer, Bonnie ! » dit Caroline.

« On se reverra très vite. » répondit Bonnie. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Kol de sitôt. »

« Tu me rassures ma chérie. » dit Kol, faisant rire les deux jeunes femmes.

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Quand Caroline mit un pied chez elle, elle fut stupéfaite de voir Stefan et sa mère dans la cuisine, autour d'un café…**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Caroline.

« Stefan m'a tout raconté ! » répondit Liz. « Toi, Klaus, Tyler… »

« Oh ! » fit Caroline.

« Klaus est à Londres… » commença à dire Stefan.

« Oui je sais je suis passé voir Bonnie pour qu'elle m'aide mais Kol était là et il m'a dit où je pouvais trouver Klaus ! » dit Caroline d'une seule traite.

« Bien, dans ce cas va faire tes valises, on part à Londres ! » dit Stefan.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Caroline.

« Ma chérie… » dit Liz en levant vers sa fille. « Je savais qu'un jour viendrait où tu t'en irais. J'aurais préféré que tu obtiennes ton diplôme avant, mais quand on est un vampire, que représente un petit diplôme de lycée comparé à toutes les belles choses qui t'attendent ? »

« Tu es d'accord pour que je parte genre, maintenant tout de suite ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je suis d'accord, à condition que tu m'appelles de temps en temps ! » dit Liz.

« C'est promis ! » dit Caroline en se jetant au cou de sa mère. « Tu me manqueras ! »

« Ma petite fille devient une vraie femme ! » chuchota Liz. « Et tu me manqueras aussi. »

**Caroline se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre. Elle choisit sa plus grande valise, et se servit de sa vitesse pour la remplir. Elle n'oublia pas sa trousse de toilette, sa trousse de maquillage etc… Mais surtout, elle n'oublia pas de prendre le dessin de Klaus. Elle y fourra aussi quelques photos, avant de la boucler et de retourner à la cuisine, ou plutôt à l'entrée.**

« Tu t'occupes de ma fille jusqu'à votre arrivée à Londres, Stefan, et dis bien à Klaus qu'il a intérêt à veiller sur elle ! » dit Liz.

« Vous avez ma parole Shérif, et prenez soin de vous ! » dit Stefan.

**Caroline prit sa mère une dernier fois dans ses bras, avant de sortir et de monter dans la voiture de Stefan.**

_**Londres, Angleterre !**_

**Ils avaient atterris à l'aéroport de Heathrow en début d'après-midi. Contrairement à ce que pensait Caroline, qui savait que Londres était une ville pluvieuse, un beau soleil était de sortie. Ne lâchant pas Stefan d'une semelle, qui avait déjà mit les pieds à Londres, Caroline monta dans un taxi pendant que Stefan et le chauffeur mettaient les deux valises dans le coffre. Stefan indiqua au chauffeur la destination qu'il souhaitait atteindre, mais, devant la réticence de l'homme à vouloir s'approcher de cet endroit, Stefan l'hypnotisa. Durant tout le trajet, Caroline se blottit **_**amicalement**_** contre Stefan.**

« T'as prévenu Rebekah de notre arrivée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondit Stefan.

« Oh ! » dit simplement Caroline. « Réveille-moi si je m'endors ! »

**Stefan sourit, et Caroline s'endormit.**

**Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Caroline sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ce n'était pas un Manoir c'était un palace. Un vrai château. Sortant du taxi, elle laissa échapper un **_**wow**_** de stupéfaction. Le taxi partit. Stefan – suivit de près par Caroline - commença à marcher le long de l'allée dallée de roche, de marbre, entouré d'un tapis d'herbe très vert, de fleurs exotiques qui dégageaient un doux parfum que la jeune fille apprécia.**

_« Stefan ? Caroline ? »_

**Ils virent Rebekah à l'entrée des grandes portes du Manoir. Vêtue d'un short en jean, d'un débardeur moulant blanc – qui attira tout de suite l'œil de Stefan – mais elle était pieds nus.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Caroline veut voir ton frère ! » répondit Stefan, déposant les deux valises au sol alors qu'il était devant elle. « Et tu me manquais ! »

**Rebekah sentit son cœur faire un triple salto dans sa poitrine. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Des étincelles éclatèrent dans ses yeux. Elle détourna quelques secondes son regard de Stefan pour le poser sur Caroline :**

« Tu fais le tour du Manoir, tu traverses le jardin et tu trouveras Niklaus aux écuries. Il doit déjà être rentrer de sa balade à cheval ! »

**Et elle regarda à nouveau Stefan, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Caroline se sentit de trop alors elle s'éclipsa du paysage.**

« Je vous ai manqué tant que ça, Monsieur Salvatore ? » demanda Rebekah d'une voix douce.

« On ne va pas s'embarrasser des formalités c'est derrière nous déjà ! » répondit Stefan. « Emmène-moi dans ta chambre et je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué ! »

**Rebekah prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'une force, qu'un grondement sourd roula dans la poitrine de Stefan, qui rendit son baiser à la jeune fille. Elle y mit fin trop tôt :**

« Attrape les valises au passage, et attrape-moi si tu le peux, beau gosse ! »

**Et elle s'éclipsa à l'intérieur du Manoir, talonnée de près par Stefan, qui n'avait pas attendu des heures pour réagir.**

**De son côté, Caroline était en admiration devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Un magnifique jardin, composé de plusieurs parterres de fleurs – tels que des Roses, des Tulipes, des Magnolias, des Lys, des Coquelicots, des Fleurs de Cerisiers et bien d'autres – s'étendaient à perte de vue devant elle. Son oreille de vampire attrapa un hennissement de cheval, alors elle courut de sa vitesse jusqu'à ce bruit. Là, elle vit un magnifique Frison, dont le pelage noir scintillait par les rayons flamboyants du soleil. Il était vraiment magnifique. L'animal entra dans les écuries après qu'un sifflement se fit entendre.**

**Caroline chercha Klaus du regard tout autour d'elle, mais ne le vit nulle part quand…**

_« Caroline ? »_

**Elle se retourna, et elle le vit, **_**enfin. **_**Il portait un jean troué, une chemise qui n'était pas fermée, et qui laissait apparaître un débardeur noir.**

« Klaus ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, avant de se mettre à courir. Klaus avait avancé de quelques pas quand elle s'était mise à courir, et il l'accueillit dans ses bras, les refermant sur elle, bien qu'il n'en revienne pas de l'avoir devant lui. De l'avoir dans ses bras.**

« Trésor, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il. « Comment t'as su que j'étais à Londres ? »

« C'est Kol qui me l'a dit. » répondit-elle avant de s'écarter pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Et je suis ici parce que je t'aime, que tu me manquais, et que c'est toi que j'ai choisis ! »

« Tu es sûre que c'est avec moi que tu veux être ? » demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

« Je suis sûre, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi ! » répondit-elle à nouveau. « Serre-moi dans tes bras, embrasse-moi, fais de moi ce que tu veux mais ne me laisse jamais partir ! »

« Trésor, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te faire l'amour, là tout de suite, mais je ne sens pas très bon ! » dit Klaus, un sourire en coin.

« Je m'en fiche ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Si tu dois prendre une douche, alors je la prendrais avec toi. »

**Il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Elle se cramponna à ses épaules, enfoui son visage dans son cou, se moquant qu'il puisse sentir le cheval ou le foin. Elle était dans ses bras et c'était tout ce qui comptait. La seconde suivante, lorsqu'elle sortit le visage de son cou, elle se trouvait dans une salle de bain très spacieuse. Plus grande que son ancienne chambre. Jacuzzi, baignoire, douche… et de luxe. Elle se retrouva sur ses jambes, mais elle reporta son attention sur Klaus. Elle le débarrassa de sa chemise, de son débardeur, défit les boutons de son jean, qu'elle baissa sur ses jambes, suivant le mouvement en se baissant. Il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, et la vue de son sexe la rendit humide. Klaus lui prit les mains et la remit debout. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements avec ses pieds.**

« Tu portes encore trop de vêtements, mon Trésor ! » dit-il.

**Elle se recula, lui servant un sourire malsain, puis, attrapant les pans de son pull rose, elle le fit passer par-dessus sa tête avant de le laisser tomber par terre. Elle défit ensuite les boutons de sa jupe en jean, fit valser ses bottines au loin, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. Passant ses mains dans son dos, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, qui tomba le long de ses bras puis au sol. Ensuite, elle posa ses mains sur son boxer en dentelle, et lentement, très lentement, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avec une extrême sensualité, qui rendit Klaus totalement fou. Quand elle fut nue, elle lui tendit les mains, qu'il prit sans hésiter.**

« Je t'aime, Klaus ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Trésor ! » retourna-t-il.

**Enfin, après trois mois de séparation, trois mois à rêver de cet instant, leurs bouches se touchèrent, ou plutôt se dévorèrent. Leurs langues dansèrent l'unu contre l'autre avec une faim inouïe. Klaus s'empressa de gagner le douche aux parois vitrées, de faire couler l'eau sur leurs corps. La vue de Caroline, trempée de la tête aux pieds, faisait tourner la tête de Klaus – sens littéral comme figuré. Pendant dix minutes, ils ne firent rien de plus que de se tenir sous le jet d'eau à s'embrasser. Très vite, la vapeur de l'eau chaude les entoura, masquant leur présence en remplissant de buée les parois vitrées de la douche.**

**Caroline mit fin au baiser, au plus grand regret de Klaus, mais éveilla sa curiosité lorsqu'elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Il la vit attraper le gel douche qu'il utilisait, en verser dans le creux de sa main – une bonne dose – avant de reposer le flacon où il était. Elle avait cette lueur coquine dans le regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, mais qui ne doutait pas, lui plairait. Trempant les doigts de son autre main dans le liquide rouge, Caroline les posa sur le torse de Klaus, et frotta. Elle fit pareil avec ses bras, ses épaules, ses jambes et chaque partie de son corps. Embrassant ses lèvres, elle fit glisser sa main droite jusqu'à son membre déjà bien érigé. Elle referma sa main autour de lui. Elle commença à faire de lent va et vient, et de son autre main, rouvrit le pommeau d'eau. Le savon fut nettoyé petit à petit. Caroline poursuivit sa douce torture, allant de plus en plus vite. L'hybride voulait l'arrêter, mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Il ne tarda pas à jouir dans la main de Caroline, qui mordit la lèvre de Klaus en sentant sa semence dans sa main.**

« Tu ne sais pas dans quel état tu viens de me mettre, Trésor ! » souffla Klaus.

« Et si tu me rendais la politesse ? » demanda Caroline d'une voix suave.

**Arborant un sourire carnassier, un sourire presque sadique, Klaus prit à son tour le gel douche qu'il versa dans une main. Caroline se plaça sous le jet d'eau pour ôter le liquide blanc de sa main, tournant le dos à Klaus. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée de lui tourner le dos.**

**D'abord sur ses fesses, elle sentit les mains de Klaus, qui étaient imprégnés de gel douche, les palper avec ardeur, arrachant à la jeune fille un gémissement appréciateur. Klaus remonta ses mains sur son dos, frottant tendrement, ses épaules, sa nuque, puis, les fit passer sur son ventre, tout en calquant son corps au sien. L'eau, dont Klaus avait augmenté la température, plus chaude, augmentant la pression aussi afin de créer plus de vapeur, coulait toujours sur eux. L'hybride posa chacune de ses mains sur les seins de Caroline, qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il était doué de ses mains, et elle appréciait qu'il lui fasse autant de bien rien qu'avec ses mains. Elle aimerait aussi qu'il lui fasse du bien avec sa langue, sa bouche et son…**

« Klaus… s'il te plaît… » quémanda-t-elle en posant une main sur la sienne.

**Doucement, elle la fit glisser jusqu'à sa féminité. Klaus sourit, et fut plus qu'enclin à sa requête. A travers l'eau qui ne cessait de couler sur eux, il constata à quel point elle était déjà humide, plus que lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois. Klaus glissa un de ses doigts entre ses lèvres humides, et stimula son bouton de plaisir avec lenteur. Caroline réussit, allez savoir comment, à tourner la tête vers Klaus et à l'embrasser. Maladroitement au début, mais quand il avait – sans cesser de jouer avec son clitoris – tourner à son tour la tête vers la sienne, Caroline avait touché ses lèvres et glissé sa langue dans sa bouche. Passer trois mois sans faire l'amour, c'est long. Caroline ne tarda pas à jouir grâce aux doigts experts de Klaus.**

« Oh Klaus, prends-moi, tout de suite ! » le supplia-t-elle en lui faisant face. « Fais-moi tienne ! »

**Elle captura sa bouche pour un baiser… intense. Klaus lui rendit son baiser, tout en soulevant une de ses jambes pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Son membre était déjà à son entrée. Un grondement roula dans la poitrine de Klaus à mesure qu'il la pénétrait, puis, une fois entièrement en elle, ce fut comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avec l'autre. Ils étaient enfin unis dans un parfait ensemble. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas à mesure que Klaus bougeait ses hanches. Caroline s'accrochait à ses épaules avec force. Elle l'avait perdu une fois, elle n'était pas prête à le perdre une seconde fois. La jouissance vint aussi vite que la première fois, mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêtèrent…**

**Après la douche, Caroline avait dérobé une chemise blanche à Klaus – qui n'avait revêtu qu'un caleçon – par-dessus son boxer en dentelle qu'elle avait remit. Elle avait poussé l'hybride sur le grand lit à baldaquin de sa chambre, et s'était allongée sur lui. Klaus avait proposé à Caroline de se blottir sous la couverture, ce qu'elle avait immédiatement approuvé après avoir sentit le confort de ce lit.**

« Faudra faire attention à ne pas casser ce lit, il est fantastique ! » dit Caroline.

« Regarde ce qui l'est encore plus ! » dit Klaus.

**Il se redressa et défit chaque rideau du lit, les masquant entièrement. Si on entrait dans la chambre sans frapper – ce qui était peu probable puisqu'elle était verrouillée – ils seraient cachés et invisible !**

« J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse ! » soupira Caroline.

« Mais tu es une princesse ! » dit Klaus en se réinstallant dans le lit.

**Il regarda Caroline dans les yeux, porta une main à sa joue et la lui caressa.**

« Tu l'es à mes yeux ! » susurra-t-il.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » déclara-t-elle. « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je veux passer l'éternité à tes côtés ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ! » dit-il à son tour. « Tu ne manqueras de rien avec moi. Demande-moi n'importe quoi, tu l'auras aussitôt. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, et je te protègerais, toujours ! »

« Je t'aime tellement Klaus, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir suivit ! » avoua-t-elle.

« C'est derrière nous tout ça, on va vivre ensemble et être heureux ! » dit-il. « Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé en plus d'un millénaire de vie ! »

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux, ma déesse » répliqua-t-il.

**Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il s'allongea à moitié sur elle. Le baiser fut plus doux, plus tendre que précédemment. La nuit tomba, enveloppant la chambre de son manteau sombre !**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Caroline avait revêtue un jean, une paire de basket – la seule paire qu'elle avait pensée à mettre dans sa valise – et une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de piquer une chemise à Klaus.**

**Après lui avoir donné une poche de sang, qu'elle avait vidé aussitôt, Klaus l'avait prise dans ses bras et s'était éclipsé à l'extérieur. Il les transporta dans les profondeurs de sa propriété, et s'arrêta devant un magnifique lac.**

« C'est magnifique ! » dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas autant que toi ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour parler ! » répondit-il. « J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as décidé ? Comment en es-tu venu à me choisir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » avoua-t-elle en le regardant. « Je me suis toujours sentit bien avec toi. J'en avais marre qu'on m'utilise comme appât ou comme distraction. Tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, je les ai aimé, même si je t'ai fais croire le contraire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie trois fois, et avec toi je me sens spéciale ! »

« Et, Tyler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, lui ! » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien pu faire avec lui, après ce qu'on a fait toi et moi ! »

« Tu n'as pas… » dit-il sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Non, on était parti pour, il y a trois jours environs mais, je ne voulais pas, pas avec lui ! » avoua-t-elle. « C'était de tes bras dont je rêvais. De tes lèvres, de tons corps, pas du sien ! »

« Il l'a mal prit, hein ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Quand je lui ai tout avoué, nous deux, que je le quittais pour toi, il l'a très mal prit ! » répondit Caroline. « Il a essayé de m'empêcher de partir, et j'ai eu très peur qu'il me morde. C'était un soir de pleine lune en plus ! »

« Caroline… » souffla-t-il.

« Mais Stefan était là, et il a évité que le pire ne se produise ! » lui apprit-elle. « Et me voilà, avec toi, prête à vivre avec le Grand Méchant Loup ! »

**Il l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant très fort. Carline respira son odeur, se laissant enivrer par celle-ci.**

« Si jamais je le croise… » gronda Klaus.

« On fera tout pour l'éviter ! » dit Caroline en s'écartant sans quitter ses bras. « Il ne gâchera pas notre bonheur. Tu m'as promis Paris, Rome et Tokyo, si je me souviens bien, alors on ne va pas le laisser se mettre entre nous, surtout qu'il m'a trompé avant que je ne le trompe ! »

« Il te l'a dit ? » questionna Klaus.

« Je l'ai mis au pied du mur, et il m'a avoué avoir couché plusieurs fois avec cette sale garce d'Hayley. Mais je m'en fiche, c'est toi que j'aime et uniquement toi ! » dit-elle.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'entendre dire ça ! » sourit-il.

« Et moi je ne me lasserais jamais de toi ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu pourras en profiter pour faire sortir le vampire qui est en moi ? »

« Pour faire sortir le vampire qui est en toi ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« J'en ai juste marre de me faire torturer sans pouvoir me défendre, alors tu pourrais, m'apprendre à me battre, et à me nourrir sans tuer ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Trésor mais, je ne vais pas te ménager au corps à corps ! » la prévint-il. « Quoi que, je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ce niveau-là ! »

« Oh non non non, tu n'en profiteras pas pour me peloter ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. » l'arrêta-t-elle. « A moins que tu préfères que je demande à Rebekah de m'entraîner à ta place ? »

**Il lui fit un sourire en coin, puis, en une seconde, il avait retourné Caroline dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.**

« La leçon commence maintenant Trésor ! » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

_**Un an plus tard !**_

_**Londres !**_

« BONNIE ! » s'écria Caroline.

**Descendant de la voiture de Kol, Bonnie s'élança vers son amie, qui courait à son tour vers elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se tombèrent dans les bras, trop heureuse de se revoir. Kol n'était pas rentré de son escale à Mystic Falls lorsque Caroline avait prit un aller simple pour Londres. Il avait voulut rester avec Bonnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne son diplôme de fin d'année. Caroline avait finit son cursus scolaire dans un lycée privée et très côté de Londres, que Klaus avait prit en charge.**

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! » dit Caroline en sautillant. « Tu vas te plaire ici, tu ne vas plus vouloir partir ! »

« Je suis impatiente. » avoua Bonnie.

**La jeune fille fut arrachée des bras de Caroline par Kol, qui l'embrassa.**

« Hey ! » fit Caroline.

« Je suis impatient de te montrer ma chambre ! » dit Kol à Bonnie.

« Kol, tu me laisses ma meilleure amie pour disons, une heure ou deux ? » railla Caroline. « Après tout, ça fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

« Ouais, je te la laisse ! » dit Kol. « Mais avant… »

**Il attira sa petite amie pour un baiser assez langoureux, trop même car Caroline détourna les yeux. Bonnie eut le souffle coupé à la fin du baiser, et Caroline dû lui prendre la main et s'éclipser dans le jardin du Manoir avant que Kol ne décide de les retenir. Le vampire fut rejoint par ses frères.**

« Où est Rebekah ? » demanda Kol, après avoir salué ses frères.

« En France, avec Stefan ! » répondit Elijah. « Ils rentrent demain. »

« Ah, Nik, que tu le saches, j'ai botté le cul de Tyler plusieurs fois ! » lui apprit Kol.

« Bien, et puis-je en savoir la raison ? » s'amusa Klaus.

« Il harcelait Bonnie pour qu'elle lui dise où se trouvait Caroline, ça c'était la première fois avant que je lui casse la mâchoire ! » expliqua Kol. « Ensuite il est allé voir le Shérif, là, je peux te dire que je me suis bien amusé. Sa copine était là. Le pauvre a essayé de me mordre quand j'ai menacé de la tuer. »

« Il ne sait pas qu'une morsure de loup-garou n'a aucun effet sur nous ? » dit Elijah.

« Il est tellement bête ! » soupira Klaus.

« Enfin, j'ai pu me défouler, et ça m'a fait du bien ! » dit Kol.

« Allez, entre poser tes bagages, nous avons du temps devant nous avant que les filles ne reviennent ! » dit Klaus.

**Pendant ce temps dans le jardin, Bonnie et Caroline se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous et marchaient entre les parterres de fleurs.**

« Tu as raison en disant que je vais me plaire ici ! » dit Bonnie. « Cet endroit est magnifique. Tu sais, mes pouvoirs ne sont peut-être plus aussi fort qu'avant, mais je peux continuer à ressentir ma connexion avec la nature. »

**Caroline sourit, mais Bonnie laissa échapper un soupir, que la jeune vampire ne su interpréter.**

« Ça va ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Oui, c'est juste que cette connexion me manquera ! » répondit Bonnie.

« Je comprends pas, attends. » fit Caroline en s'arrêtant. « Tu perdrais tes derniers liens avec la magie si, tu devenais vampire… »

« Exactement ! » dit simplement Bonnie.

« Tu… tu en as parlé avec Kol ? » demanda Caroline.

« Non pas encore. » répondit Bonnie. « Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je renoncerais au peu de magie qui me reste. Et bien la raison est tout simplement parce que j'aime Kol, et que je ne retrouverais plus mes pouvoirs d'avant. J'ai tout essayé pour les récupérer, mais rien. Il m'en reste un petit peu, je peux lancer des petits sorts, envoyer quelqu'un valser à l'autre bout d'une pièce, causer un petit anévrisme mais, ce n'est plus comme avant, et depuis que je suis avec Kol, ça ne m'intéresse plus. S'il te plaît ne dis rien à personne, je préfèrerais en parler tranquillement avec Kol le moment venu ! »

« Je tiendrais ma langue ! » dit Caroline. « Allez viens, faut que tu vois les chevaux ! »

« Des chevaux ? » s'ahuri Bonnie.

« Oui, Klaus m'a offert une superbe jument ! » s'extasia Caroline.

**Elle lui prit la main et elles se mirent à courir jusqu'à arriver aux écuries. Les chevaux étaient relâchés dans un enclos assez conséquent, sous la surveillance de deux des palefreniers qui travaillaient pour les Originels.**

« Que font-ils dehors ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Une fois par mois, les boxes sont nettoyés de fond en comble ! » répondit Caroline. « On fait sortir les chevaux à ce moment-là ! »

« Ils sont splendides ! » sourit Bonnie.

**Elles passèrent deux heures à contempler ces merveilleux animaux, puis, quand les chevaux furent reconduits dans leur boxe respectif, elles firent demi-tour et rentrèrent au Manoir.**

**Caroline s'était faite à la présence de Katherine, mais Bonnie ne pu empêcher un mouvement de recul en la voyant. Katherine ne dit rien, acceptant de ne pas être encore accepté par la sorcière. Elijah vint au secours de sa femme en lui prenant la main et en les faisant sortir du grand salon. Lorsque les portes furent fermées :**

« Bonnie, fait un effort, s'il te plaît ! » dit Caroline, qui alla s'asseoir sur Klaus, qui était dans un fauteuil à savourer un verre de Bourbon.

« Désolé, je ferais ce qui faut pour ne pas créer de problèmes ! » promit la sorcière.

« Tout se passera bien, tu verras ! » lui dit Kol en l'enlaçant.

« Tu ne devais pas me montrer ta chambre ? » arqua Bonnie en se retournant dans ses bras. « Ou plutôt, _notre_ chambre ? »

« Je rêve ils sont pire que nous ! » s'amusa Klaus.

**Kol souleva Bonnie de terre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille :**

« Oh je vous aime Mademoiselle Bennett ! »

« Prouve le moi ! » dit Bonnie.

**Sur ce, Kol s'éclipsa du salon avec Bonnie. Klaus esquissa un sourire, et se laissa cajoler par Caroline, qui fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, posa sa bouche contre sa tempe…**

« Merci, de laisser Bonnie venir vivre au Manoir ! » lui dit Caroline, avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Je t'en prie Trésor ! » lui sourit-il. « Tout ce qui te rend heureuse me rend heureux, et puis, mon frère est très amoureux d'elle, ce qui me surprend venant de Kol mais, j'ai décidé de ne plus me mettre en travers de leur chemin et de laisser mes frères et ma sœur être heureux, comme je le suis de t'avoir ! »

« Vous avez changé, Niklaus Mikaelson ! » dit-elle en souriant en retour.

« Je peux toujours redevenir un tueur psychopathe à tout moment ! » la prévint-il.

« Seulement envers des êtres surnaturels, on ne s'en prend plus aux humains, sauf quand on a une petite soif de frais ! » appuya-t-elle.

« Tu es un vampire extraordinaire Caroline, j'admire l'aisance avec laquelle tu as réussi à te maîtriser, et à ne tuer aucun humain ! » dit Klaus.

« J'ai un très bon professeur ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

**Sans rompre le baiser, Caroline plaça une jambe de côté de Klaus, qui posa ses mains sur hanches. Très vite, ils ressentirent le besoin d'en vouloir plus. Klaus se leva du fauteuil, et, à vitesse vampirique, il regagna leur chambre, fermant la porte à clé, et les allongea dans le lit. Caroline s'empressa de se mettre à nue, alors que Klaus les masqua en détachant les rideaux du lit. L'hybride se mit à nu à son tour. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, par Caroline qui se laissa glisser sur lui.**

**Pour la énième fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils firent l'amour, encore et encore sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la jouissance une fois de plus, Klaus planta ses crocs dans sa chair, la faisant crier sous la sensation de ses crocs dans sa peau. Il aspirait son sang, comme il le faisait souvent, et se délecta de sa saveur. Retirant ses crocs, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, la respiration haletante. Caroline s'empara de son poignet et le mordit à son tour. Elle but encore le sang de Klaus, même quand sa plaie se referma puis, retirant ses crocs, se jeta sur la bouche de son fougueux amant. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné, mélangeant leur sang… Klaus inversa leur place pour se retrouver au dessus.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Après l'amour, une douche et de nouveaux baisers langoureux échangés alors qu'ils ne portaient que des sous-vêtements, ou dans le cas de Bonnie, une culotte et une chemise à Kol, ce dernier avait fait le grand saut et avait ouvert un écrin contenant une bague serti d'un diamant, et avait fait sa demande à Bonnie, qui en est resté bouche bée.**

« Oh Mon Dieu je, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'y attendais pas ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Euh, c'est oui ou c'est non ? » voulut savoir Kol.

« Oh Mon Dieu, oui, c'est oui ! » répondit Bonnie.

« Merci Seigneur elle a dit oui ! » se détendit le vampire.

**Alors qu'il plaça la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Bonnie, celle-ci se décida à tout lui dire. Elle aurait voulut attendre un peu mais sa demande précipitée et inattendue changeait les projets de la sorcière.**

« Kol je veux que tu me transformes ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Hein ? » fit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne retrouverais jamais mes pouvoirs comme autrefois, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu ne t'en remettrais pas si je mourrais, ou du moins c'est ce que je crois ! » dit-elle.

« Si tu venais à mourir, je demanderais à mon frère de me planter une dague dans le cœur et de ne plus l'enlever ! » avoua-t-il.

« Alors marions-nous, et transforme-moi ! » décida-t-elle.

« Bonnie, tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants… » lui rappela-t-il.

**Elle calqua son corps au sien et dit :**

« L'adoption ça existe mon chéri ! »

« Tu as raison » dit-il. « Mon amour, je te transformerais avec plaisir ! »

« Kol, je ne pourrais pas sortir au soleil sans aide. Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour me fabriquer une bague, et le sortilège ne tiendrait pas longtemps ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Nik connaît beaucoup de sorciers, on lui demandera ! » la rassura-t-il. « Allons annoncer la nouvelle ! »

« Non, on leur dira demain ! » préféra-t-elle. « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour encore une fois, non, je veux que ça dure toute la nuit, je veux que tu boives mon sang, et que tu me fasses boire le tiens ! »

« Tu feras un vampire sensationnel mon amour ! » susurra Kol.

« On sera ensemble pour toujours ! » promit-elle.

_**Le lendemain !**_

**La surprise fut totale lorsque Kol et Bonnie annoncèrent leurs fiançailles, mais ce qui stupéfia le plus Klaus et Elijah, ainsi que Katherine, c'est quand Bonnie leur annonça son intention de renoncer à son humanité et à toute chance de recouvrer un jour ses pouvoirs, en demandant à Kol d'en faire un vampire. Personne ne s'y opposa. Ils étaient juste surpris du choix de la sorcière. Stefan et Rebekah rentrèrent de leur voyage à Paris, fiancés également. Mais Rebekah rentra surtout avec deux valises pleines de vêtements.**

…

**Une double cérémonie – intime – fut célébrée. Kol et Bonnie se dirent **_**oui**_** en même temps que Stefan et Rebekah deux semaines plus tard. Aucun d'eux ne voulait attendre plus longtemps. Stefan et Rebekah partirent en lune de miel dans les Caraïbes, tandis que Kol emmena Bonnie en Australie. Avant, Klaus avait trouvé une de ses alliées sorcières et lui avait demandé de créer une bague de jour pour Bonnie, qui serait transformée pendant sa lune de miel.**

**Bien que Mystic Falls fût sa maison, Caroline n'y remit jamais les pieds. Elle convainquit sa mère de venir s'établir à Londres, quand celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle était malade. Liz quitta donc Mystic Falls – et son poste de Shérif - pour Londres. Elle refusa cependant d'être transformée. Caroline fut profondément triste, mais respecta le choix de sa mère. Pendant un an et demi, Liz reçut les meilleurs soins médicaux, mais elle rechuta, sans que les médecins ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.**

**Quelques semaines plus tard, Elizabeth Forbes mourut dans les bras de sa fille, lui faisant promettre de toujours suivre son cœur comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Caroline incinéra sa mère, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle dispersa ses cendres dans le lac qui était sur la propriété du Manoir. Caroline se réfugiait souvent, voire tous les jours, à cet endroit, à faire son deuil. Klaus la trouvait tout le temps en pleurs. Il s'empressait de la prendre dans ses bras, de la bercer, de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait…**

**Un soir, alors que Caroline rentrait des écuries, où elle avait passé des heures à s'occuper de sa jument, elle s'étonna de voir Klaus debout, en plein milieu de l'allée des différents parterres de fleurs, les mains dans les poches…**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

**Au lieu de répondre, Klaus mit un genou à terre…**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » dit Caroline.

« Caroline Forbes, cela fait maintenant trois ans que vous faites de moi l'être le plus heureux sur cette Terre. En plus d'un millénaire d'existence, aucune femme n'a réussit à me faire ressentir tout ce que je ressens lorsque mes yeux se posent sur vous. Tout cet amour que je ressens me pousse à faire une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire… » déclara Klaus.

**Il prit la main gauche de Caroline dans la sienne, puis, sortit une bague sertit d'un diamant rose.**

« Acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ? »

« Il n'y a rien que je ne désire le plus au monde que d'être votre femme, mon Lord ! » répondit Caroline.

**Klaus glissa l'anneau au doigt de Caroline, qui s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur afin de l'embrasser.**

_**Dix ans plus tard !**_

**Paris. Rome. Tokyo… et bien d'autres villes encore ! Klaus avait emmené Caroline visiter toutes les plus belles villes qu'il avait lui-même visité à plusieurs reprises. Pendant dix ans, ils avaient voyagés sans s'arrêter. Ils s'étaient mariés dans le jardin du Manoir, avant de prendre la décision de partir visiter le monde. Leur vie changea en Espagne…**

_**Dans le jardin du Manoir !**_

**Main dans la main, revenant d'une balade à cheval, Klaus et Caroline s'arrêtèrent dans leur marche pour entrelacer leurs doigts, pour se sourire, puis pour s'embrasser.**

**Petit. Fin. Cristallin. Deux rires parfaitement reconnaissable les interrompirent et attirèrent leur attention.**

« Je crois qu'on nous espionne ! » sourit Caroline.

« Je crois aussi ! » dit Klaus en lui rendant son sourire.

**S'apprêtant à s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ils furent de nouveau interrompus par une voix de petite fille qui s'écria :**

_« C'est dégoûtant ! »_

**Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant de regarder en direction de la voix. Une petite fille, brune, âgée de cinq-six ans se tenait aux côtés d'un garçon du même âge. Les deux enfants s'élancèrent vers les deux vampires, qui les accueillirent dans leurs bras. La petite fille nicha son visage dans le cou de Caroline, tandis que le garçon fut soulevé par Klaus.**

« C'est pas beau d'espionner ! » dit Caroline.

« On voulait venir avec vous ! » s'exclama la petite fille d'une voix fluette.

« Demain on vous emmènera avec nous ! » dit Klaus.

« Promis ? » demanda le petit garçon.

« Promis ! » répondit Klaus.

**Satisfaits, les enfants se blottirent contre leurs parents…**

**Et oui, Caroline et Klaus avaient décidés de fonder une famille en adoptant, et ça avait commencé avec Rose et Raul, deux petits orphelins dont les parents avaient péris dans un accident de voiture. Le couple avait pu sauver les enfants, mais c'était trop tard pour les parents. Ils avaient fait une demande d'adoption, les enfants ne voulant pas les quitter…**

**Rentrant sa petite famille à l'intérieur, Caroline ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Elle avait un mari aimant, bien que très jaloux certains jours… et elle avait deux enfants merveilleux.**

**Que demander de plus ?**

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi !**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le découvrir !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
